lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Poulter
Daniel Poulter is a voice actor, best known for his role as Lucas in LordStarscream100's Ninjago film series. Daniel first appeared as Lucas in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, and he also voiced the Juggernaut Robot and the Constrictai soldier Snike. He returns as Lucas in Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, which was released in 2018. Biography Daniel started his YouTube channel, Daniel Poulter (now called Daniel3020) on March 27, 2011. Since then, he has gained around 15,000 subscribers, and his videos have accumualted over 18 million views. 2015 Daniel was impressed by the quality of Scott's first Ninjago film, and sought to have a role in the film's upcoming sequel, Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. Scott was familiar with Daniel and his work, and was very enthused that a popular YouTuber was interested in the series. On March 27, Daniel was cast as Lucas, a police officer and supporting protagonist, and Snike, a Constrictai soldier and supporting antagonist. He was also cast as the Juggernaut Robot in the film, and voiced the character in the first part of the film. Daniel recorded his lines for the project that year, and appeared in all five parts of the film; the first two parts were released in July and September 2015. 2016 Rise of the Great Devourer continued airing into 2016, with Daniel voicing Lucas in the final three parts, which were released from January to March. On July 5, Daniel was confirmed to return as Lucas and Snike in the series' third installment, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. He has yet to record his lines for the project. Later that year, Daniel voted in the contest that helped Scott bring Brent Miller into Age of the Golden Master's cast. 2017 Through 2017, Daniel remained attached to Age of the Golden Master as filming for the project progressed. However, his most recent video was released in July 2016, which led to speculation as to whether or not he would return. On November 23, Scott managed to contact Daniel, who expressed uncertainty about reprising his roles due to being very busy. Scott ultimately convinced him to stay on board the project. 2018 Scott contacted Daniel numerous times about recording his dialogue for Age of the Golden Master, though there are difficulties with scheduling time to complete the lines. Ultimately, Daniel completed his lines on July 10. He was also set to return as Snike and even recorded a line for him, but it was cut due to its poor quality. Scott would've had Daniel redo the line, but it was extremely difficult to contact him - so Slithraa spoke the line instead. Daniel is no longer active on YouTube, and Scott does not expect to collaborate with him in the future. Filmography *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Lucas, Snike, Juggernaut Robot (voices) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Lucas (voice - final film role) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Inactive Actors